The Choosing
by Xiamus
Summary: [ Remake of my previous story, under the account, 'Test Subject 12' ] The world has been changed, humans are the lowest in the chain of dominance. Over the time of the world's existence, the race known as Vampires have risen and taken control over the world, and its people. However, since the human race has grown in size, the vampires chose mates, once every three years.[Vamp] WxC


Chapter One

Summary::

[ Remake of my previous story, under the account, 'Test Subject 12' ] The world has been changed, humans are the lowest in the chain of dominance. Over the time of the world's existence, the race known as Vampires have risen and taken control over the world, and its people. However, since the human race has grown in size, the vampires chose mates, once every three years. Now, on this choosing ceremony, young Christopher Redfield has been chosen by the high and regal vampire prince, Albert Wesker.

A/N:

Hey there you guys, so I left this story for god knows how long, and I feel horrible for it, but I couldn't help but notice that, well, it was horrible. Too rushed, not enough description, **horrible **grammar and punctuation. Just, ugh! Now, here we are once more, and now I'm in eighth grade, and previously when I started this story on my account, Test Subject 12, I was maybe in the sixth or fifth grade, good god. So yes, this story will maybe have over twelve or more chapters, perhaps smut scenes, and so on. The chapters will be short, and maybe even at times, long. There is no telling of what can occur during the writing process, so stick with me, and enjoy~

* * *

Chris's vision blurred from the rays of light which radiated against his bronze skin, the growing muscles which were being exposed to the suns rays, due to the fact that he had been wearing deep sea green khaki shorts that barley went above his knees. Grass tickled against the creases in his skin as he bent his knees upwards, and shifted his body to the side, taking note that the dew from the morning had yet to dry from the barely below. He'd been sitting here for a long while now, just staring up to the bright blue sky, which beheld puffy white clouds that meshed together, and separated when they found the time was right.

As you can tell, since the sky had been this bright, and there laying puffy clouds in the world above, that its mid summer in the colony named Raccoon City. The word 'city' being used, since such large numbers of members of the colony had lived here, for generations really. It was one of the more prosperous of places, but still had grim and such scattered through its cramped streets. Buildings were clustered together, much like Chicago, before the great fire of 1871. Farms cluttered the sector, the reeking smell of manure filled the skies above, and the various homes and shops being so closely spaced together, that not even a small toddler could move between the spaces.

Unlike where young Christopher sat, which was a small meadow with flowers blooming patches around the area, oak and pine trees scattered along the small area. A large stone wall, which was crumbling slowly but surely, cut down at the hillsides end, separating the inhabitants away from the outside world. Nothing much was out there, for the young Redfield had managed to sneak a look through the main, steel bolted entrance that was placed just beyond the sectors main plaza. All he could glimpse was a lone dirt path that outstretched down the bend of a thick overgrowth filled field. Everything was gone, or so his mother had told him. For she was just a young child when the uprising began, the uprise of the undead, and she had told him of all these wonderful things. Oceans, the thing that had most intrigued him when his mother would tell him these little stories of the past. How large bodies of water had been scattered around the world, but you could not drink the water, and Chris found that to be bizarre in reality. Why would god create something, that could not help the beings he created?

The sisters of the brotherhood had told him that god himself works in mysterious ways, that no one could predict what the future would hold. Chris didn't believe that though, he knew that someone had to of known what god was going to do, it wasn't possible to not know! When he had told the sisters that, they simply smiled and shook their heads at the young mans ignorance, and sent him away with a pat on the head. Always telling him to read the scribes that told of the holy man himself, since the past beings of the bible had been lost in the battle long ago.

I suppose you're wondering why the battle had begun, aren't you? Well I'll put it into a small tale. During the year of 2009, the government had begun to act strangely, and it affected how the world was run. Things began to go wrong, people began to disappear, and then reappear with sightings, along with attacks to a human beings jugular. It went on for months, up until the day everything happened. On August 20th, 2009, the vampires rose, attacking each city, each state, each country, until they had the humans at their command. As if that wasn't enough, they set up colonies of humans, to make things easier to run, setting up systems for each place. That's how it is today, how it changed, how the world had changed.

" There you are, " a soft voice said from behind, " Aunt Bertha was getting worried you know." Rustling was heard from the side of him, and Chris glanced over with a small smile on his lips, and he was met with the sight of cherry red hair and pale skin. Clair, the name of his younger sister. Sitting down besides her brother, the young Redfield smiled gently towards her brother, who in turn shifted and sat up, his legs outstretched, and his hands planting down behind him on the ground.

" I must've lost track of time, " he said with a small apologetic look in his eyes, " Sorry." He wasn't really sorry in all honesty, this was his only time that he was able to escape the crowded streets, which was teeming with activity and the rotten stench of the dying fruit and vegetables that had been thrown to the side by the farmers. Fingers moving down into the grass, he pulled out a few shreds of the light green grass, and shut his eyes with a small yawn escaping his worn lips. " Does she want anything? " he asked delicately, as if he already knew the answer.

A small laugh sounded from the others lips, and she shook her head and glanced over to the side, " When doesn't she? " a groan escaped the lips of the older Redfield, " She needs our help with cleaning out the house, since the arrivals that are coming tomorrow afternoon." Ahh yes, the arrivals. That's when the vampires which are known as the more royal of the kind arrive at a select sector that they had chosen to move to. It was the first session of the well known choosing ceremony. First, they would arrive and settle in, second, they would explore the sector, scouting out for the mate they wished to bond to, third, they would try to impress the one they had chosen by taking them out on 'dates', and then fourth, the ceremony would be given to the two. After that, well no one really know what happened beyond that point.

" Great " Chris drawled with a small huff escaping his lips, and he shut his eyes, the hazel brown colors being hidden from the world for a moment, until a hand slapped against his chest, and a grunt sounded from his lips, and he creased his lips and opened his eyes, glancing over to his sister, whose hand was placed on his chest. Her lips pulled into a smirk, and she rolled her eyes before standing with a laugh.

" Oh come on, " she said and stood fully, arms wrapping around her chest, the black shirt which she wore ruffled under the folds of her arms, " It's not _that _bad." Holding down her hand, she curled her fingers towards him, and he groaned before reaching up and taking her hand, not really needing it, but deciding to at least let her think that he needed it. Standing, he stretched out his muscles, and glanced down towards his sister with a look of tiredness.

" Fine, let's get this over with " he muttered and slung an arm around her shoulder and grinned cheerily, " But you're going to get the basement " he smirked and tilted his head back, taking in the groan that came from the lips of his younger sibling.

" No fair! You need to exercise more than me, Chris "

* * *

Well there's the first chapter, and I have to say, I think I have it off to a good start. What do you guys think? Is it good, better than the last version? Or should I scrap it and toss it in the trash? Review to tell me, or even PM me on here! Oh, and this may be just a small collection of stories, not that long. I don't know yet.


End file.
